The invention relates to a radiation-emitting device having a radiation decoupling layer which comprises a regular microstructure.
Radiation-emitting devices, such as e.g. OLEDs (Organic Light Emitting Diodes), typically comprise a Lambertian emission profile. However, for lighting purposes a directed emission profile which deviates from this is generally more suitable.